familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931)
Glen Cove, New York |Baptism = |Death = Rye, New York |Burial = Greenwood Union Cemetery Rye, New York |Father = Abraham Kershaw (1815-?) possibly same as: Abraham Cashow (1814-?) |Mother = Sarah Oldrin (1816-1894) |Spouse = Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) |Marriage = circa 1860 (age 19) |Siblings =Mary E. Kershaw (1837-?) Isaac Kershaw (1840-?) Sara Kershaw (1843-1922) Amy Kershaw (1847-aft1872) Peter Kershaw (1849-?) Augustus Kershaw (1851-aft1870) |Children = Eloise Lindauer II (1861-1935) ^ William Lindauer (1866-aft1879) Arthur Oscar Lindauer (1867-1944) Ada Lindauer (1868-c1895) Anna Lillian Lindauer (1873-1956) Harry Chauncey Lindauer I (1877-1923) LeBaron Hart Lindauer (1879-1945) |2nd Spouse = |2nd Marriage = |3rd Spouse = |3rd Marriage = |4th Spouse = |4th Marriage = |5th Spouse = |Notes = ^ Freudenberg line }} Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) aka Annie Kershaw, was a housewife. (b. February of 1841; Glen Cove, Nassau County, New York, USA - d. September 24, 1931, 9:20 am; 38 Elm Place, Rye, Westchester County, New York, USA) Ethnicity She was 50% Dutch and 50% British as best can be determined. Parents *Abraham Kershaw (1815-?) who may be the same person as Abraham Cashow (1814-?) *Sarah Oldrin (1816-1894) Birth The 1850 United States Census has her as three years old which would have her born in 1847. The 1855 New York Census has her born in 1839 and 16 years old. The 1900 United States Census has her born in February 1841. She was born in Glen Cove, New York on Long Island according to her death certificate. She may have been baptized at the Reformed Dutch Church in Wolver Hollow, Nassau County, New York where Rem Cashow (1768-1816) is listed in the records. Siblings Her siblings were named in the 1850 United States Census and again when she opened an account at the Freedman's Savings Bank in New York City. Peter wasn't listed in 1872 and it is assumed that he died before that year. Her father was also listed as dead. Her siblings and mother were listed as living in Somerville, New Jersey in 1872. Her siblings between the years 1850-1872 included: *Mary E. Kershaw (1837-?) who is not to be confused with the Mary E. Kershaw (1840-?) of Harligen, New Jersey *Isaac Kershaw (1840-?) who may be the same person as Isaac Kershaw (1838-1914) *Sarah Kershaw (1843-1922) who married Matthew Williamson (1824-1884) and after his death married William W. Young (1817-?). *Amy Kershaw (1847-aft1872) *Peter Kershaw (1849-bef1872) Marriage Anna's parents moved to Manhattan from Long Island around 1850 and Anna married Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) in 1857. Charles was listed as a broker with his brother, John Lindauer, in Manhattan in the 1869 city directory; a cigar seller in Manhattan in the 1880 census and working at a hotel in the 1900 census in Rye, New York. Charles was born in Philadelphia to Oscar Arthur Moritz Lindauer (1815-1866) and Sophia Weber (1815-1891). Children *Eloise Lindauer II (1861-1935) was born in Manhattan and married an insurance worker named Max S. Freudenberg I (1858-1921). *William Lindauer (1866-aft1872). He appears in the 1870 United States Census. *Arthur Oscar Lindauer (1867-1944) who was born in New Jersey, remained a bachelor and was a circus trapeze performer and an actor. He does not appear in the 1870 United States Census. William and Arthur may have been twins or may be the same person. *Ada Lindauer I (1868-1895) who was born in Manhattan and married Charles L. Schoenfeld II (1858-aft1920). *Anna Lillian Lindauer (1873-1956) was born in Manhattan and married Ira Lowe (1870-bef1910) in Rye, New York, and then had 2 children and 3 grandchildren who have not been located yet. *Harry Chauncey Lindauer I (1877-1923) was born in New Jersey and married Hannah Cecilia Shea (1884-?) and had at least one child but no grandchildren and then Harry died of syphilis at age 46. *LeBaron Hart Lindauer (1879-1945) was born in Manhattan and later married Catherine Harney (1878-1966) and had no children. New York to New Jersey In 1870 Charles and Anna were living with his widowed mother in Manhattan, and in 1880 they were living at 51 8th Street in Hoboken, New Jersey. Their new son-in-law, Max Freudenberg, was living in the house with them. Arthur Oscar Lindauer does not appear on the 1870 US census living with Charles and Anna, even though he would be three years old in that year. This may be an omission or Arthur may have had another woman as his mother. Rye, New York Anna and her husband, Charles, moved from Hoboken, New Jersey to Rye in Westchester County, New York around 1894-1895 and from at least 1910 until 1921 they were living at 209 Locust Avenue in Rye. The house at 209 Locust Avenue no longer exists. Death of husband Charles died in 1921 and Anna, now a widow, was photographed in August 1929 at a family gathering in Rye. Death Anna died of bronchitis in 1931 at the home of her son, LeBaron, at 38 Elm Place in Rye. Burial She was buried in Greenwood Union Cemetery, Rye, New York with her husband. Obituary Her obituary was not found in the Rye Chronicle but may appear in another local paper. Timeline *1841 Birth in Glen Cove, New York. *1845 (circa) Move from Glen Cove, New York to New York City. *1850 United States Census living in New York City. *1857 (circa) Marriage to Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) in New York City. *1860 United States Census (not found) *1870 United States Census living in New York City. *1873 (circa) Move from Manhattan to Hoboken, New Jersey *1875 New York census with Lindauers absent and living in New Jersey where the Hudson County census is no longer extant. *1880 United States Census living in Hoboken, New Jersey. *1885 New York Census living in Hoboken, New Jersey. *1895 (circa) Move from Hoboken, New Jersey to Rye, Westchester County, New York. *1900 United States Census living at 38 Elm Place in Rye, Westchester County, New York. *1910 United States Census living at 38 Elm Place in Rye, Westchester County, New York. *1920 United States Census living at 38 Elm Place in Rye, Westchester County, New York. *1921 Death of her husband, Charles Frederick Lindauer I (1835-1921) *1925 New York Census living at 38 Elm Place in Rye, Westchester County, New York. *1930 United States Census living at 38 Elm Place in Rye, Westchester County, New York. *1931 Death on September 24, 1931 9:20 am, 38 Elm Place in Rye, Westchester County, New York. *1931 Burial in Greenwood Union Cemetery, Rye, New York. See also *Kershaws of Somerset County, New Jersey *Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931)/Images Research *Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) writes "Her husband Charles Lindauer may have fathered children with other women. Grover Cleveland Lindauer (1885-1968) aka Grover Cleveland Dunne; and Louis Miller both have a "Charles" as their father on their birth certificates, but different mothers. Both children originally took the mother's last name as their own. Both children also show up living in the Lindauer home in Rye, New York on the census of 1900, and both appear in a photograph labeled: 'Grover and brother Louis'. Another son, Arthur Oscar Lindauer, does not appear in the 1870 United States Census living with Anna Kershaw, so he may have another mother. In the 1870 US Census of New York, 'Charles Lindauer, age 30, born in New York' appears as the husband to 'Caroline' of France. Caroline was Caroline Ritter, aka Carrie Ritter. Living a few blocks away is 'Charles Lindauer, age 30, born in Pennsylvania' living with Anna Kershaw. Charles Lindauer and Caroline's daughter, Charlotte, is buried in the Lindauer plot with Charles' mother and father. All the evidence points to Charles being a polygamist; or fathering children with multiple women. The alternative theory is that there are two Charles Lindauers, living in close proximity, both the same age that may be related as cousins. No information found to date solves this puzzle. What would solve the mystery would be a death certificate for the second Charles Lindauer, if he really exists, or DNA evidence from descendants." Uncompleted tasks *Call the Office of the City Clerk, City Hall, 9 Glen Street, Glen Cove, NY 11542 at 516-676-3345 or 516-676-3357 and see what birth records are available and what churches may have them. *See if the Rye, Library can find an obituary for her. The first attempt at one in the Rye Chronicle did not find one. External links *Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) at Wikidata *Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) at Facebook *Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) at Geni.com *Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) at Findagrave *Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931) at Picasa Ancestors * William Oldrin (1746-1795) as the father of William Oldrin (1772-1858) is speculative. It is known that William Oldrin (1746-1795) had children but there is no record of who they were and no record of their marriages, so it is possible that they migrated to the United States. Category: Non-SMW people articles Category: Burials at Greenwood Union Cemetery, Rye, New York Category: Anna Augusta Kershaw (1841-1931)